


Godzilla's Arrival

by Dinoskull



Series: She-Ra and Godzilla [3]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Art, Crossover, Gen, Kaiju, Monsters, Other, motherly Angella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinoskull/pseuds/Dinoskull
Summary: Godzilla's beginning of the Story, well once he comes to Etheria.Godzilla meets Madame Razz, then faces the power of the Princess Alliance led by Frosta in Glimmer's absence (minus Bow, because while I love him and feel he is unappreciated...what is he going to do here?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Not the I have a plan for a giant monster brawl as the first chapter, and trying to decide which monsters should be in it. I know I want Gigan and Orga on King Ghidorah's side, and that I want the villainous monsters outnumbered. But it will probably be the hardest bit to write as I want it to have thematic resonance with the proceeding story  
So I'm putting this up first, and leave the first chapter as probably the last thing I write.

Godzilla had never felt more ridiculous in his life.

He was exhausted from the prior battle with King Ghidorah, and the strange sky indicated from experience he was now on another world.

Of course, when aliens are involved, that wasn't unheard of. Godzilla did not worry about getting home though; he always managed to befriend someone who could send him home just by being his normal,charming self. Best to focus on the present.

And the _ present _ problem was that he was lost in a giant forest, with the trees infuriatingly only just tall enough to block his view! 

Worse, he could swear his sense of direction was being messed with, or that the trees were even moving when he wasn't looking. He had tried making different spots on trees to tell them apart, only to later see them next to each other!

Godzilla was getting very close to just filing these woods under "bad things" and burning these woods down!

**

Madame Razz was sitting in her home having tea when the footsteps started.

At first she worried she had started developing shaky hands. 

Then she realized her whole body was shaking.

Then to her relief she realized it wasn't her shaking, but the house.

Then her relief turned to horror as she realized _ the house _ was shaking. She ran outside to see what the commotion was.

The commotion, it turned out, was a giant greyish reptile looking around like a child lost in a marketplace.

This sight gave even Madame Razz pause.

She removed her glasses, polished them, then placed them back on.

The giant reptile was still there

"Goodness dearie. Wherever you're from, you sure are far from home. You probably need someone to help show you out, don't you?; the old woman spoke to herself.

Godzilla did not respond, not noticing her.

Well, if there was one thing "Razzle Dazzle" Razz was good at, it was getting attention! 

She took out a flare from her robe, (which she did not remember having on her, but...eh) and lit it. The rocket flew into the sky and burst with a bang and smoke.

That got the beast looking for what caused the blast.

The next step was to draw his gaze downward. A berryjuice flashbang, (which she did remember having on her) did the trick.

Godzilla bent down, resting his face right in front of the strange flower covered hairy creature.

He examined this small one. She looked like a human, but her coloring was quite different. And something felt very strange about her...as if she didn't belong here.

Well, he had no room to judge on that himself.

"Hey, you want to get out of here?!" Raz yelled, despite his face being right next to her. 

Not waiting for an answer unlikely to come, she started walking off and looking back expectantly.

Godzilla did not understand this strange creature's sounds, but knew it was gesturing him to follow them.

From experience, Godzilla had learned that if such small ones were brave enough to intentionally seek his attention, they generally knew what they were doing. So without any hesitation, the King of the Monsters proceeded after.

***

As Godzilla followed the small purple thing, he started sensing something. It was familiar but different.

It felt like, warmth….power...food. Food! It was food! Not the food for the belly, but for the fire within him! The radioactive furnace that gave him his strength! Godzilla burst forth into the open plains, forgetting all about the small purple creature.

"Not even a thank you." Razz snorted in disgust. "Kids these days".

Her job done, Razz made her way back home.

Godzilla, meanwhile, was making his way past farmland to the largest structure he could see: Bright Moon Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its almost a requirement that heroic team ups must first have a battle based on a misunderstanding. I used to mock it as unnecessary, but I'm pretty sure I giggled while setting up that cliffhanger


	2. Bright Moon vs Godzilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight you have been wating for!

Godzilla could sense the power of the Moonstone running freely, a tingle in his bones.

He wouldn't have to tear it open like with like he had done with power plants black home, before he had explored the depths of the ocean and found more naturally occurring sources of radiation.

Good; he could just absorb a little bit of power, then go on his way and everyone would be happy.

But suddenly without warning the sky turned blustery, and a partci blast of wind caused the monster king to flinch midstep.

Strange; but harmless.

Then came the twister.

***

Spinnerella danced like a madwoman. As she spun wind around her, she used that wind summoned to spin herself further, in a feedback loop.

The creature before them almost stumbled but it pressed on, relentless, careful in its steps as its feet dug in. Almost as if were used to such high winds.

"Spinnerella, stop! Its not working!" came Frosta's voice trying to shout over the rush of wind.

But Spinnerella was heedless, either not hearing or not caring.

Until a snowball hit the back of her head.

The nomadic wind princess halted, and looked back, bewildered,

Frosta's panic abruptly became an apology.

"Sorry, but we need to fight smarter not harder here, and we can't have you tiring yourself out."

The princess of wind wanted to protest; but, ironically for one of the winds, found herself trying to catch her breath before she could even attempt speaking.

While looking at her ally, the ice princess also looked past her; glaring at the intruder and steeling her resolve.

This was a beast, a dangerous animal like those her subjects depended on her to protect. The kind of monster her parents had... fallen too.

Except it was so much larger than anything in the Kingdom of Snows.

She gritted her teeth. She would not fail Glimmer here. She would not fail anyone. War may have been something she was new to, but this was what she had been trained for: this was what she had been raised to fight.

Then she heard the roar of waves behind her. Turning, she could see Mermista had arrived for the meeting, having used her powers to speed up her transport in response to the howls both animal and wind.

Frosta couldn't suppress her smirk. Beasts were beasts, and they could be trapped. Turning to her comrade she asked:

"How quickly can you get Mermista here?".

Spinnerella grinned and took off like a flying top.

***

Godzilla looked around cautiously.

That had been odd. That wind had come out of nowhere, no change in the weather, no flapping of heavy wings.

Thought more complicated than what those below would expect rapidly passed through the experienced creatures mind.

Could that weather be what was normal around here?

Godzilla looked around at the settlements. It seemed doubtful the small ones would build their homes here if that was the case.

Godzilla was growing suspicious. This meal did seem too easy and out in the open. Perhaps he was being lured? Was this a trap?

Or was he being guided to fight something else by someone who couldn't solve their own problems? (Again?)

Doubts crept into the monster's mind.

However, well-gained confidence in his own abilities won out over animalistic caution, and the king proceeded on his way.

But again, Godzilla found himself halted despite himself; this time his foot caught on something.

He looked down.

Vines were growing out of the ground, crawling over him.

Godzilla sighed. Hopefully this would be quick.

***

(Just a few moments ago)

"Two for the price of one" Spinnerella quipped as she twirled in with the shocked Mermista and Perfuma. Apparently, the flower princess had been travelling with her. Excellent.

Mermista was the first to speak.

"So uh, I don't mean to alarm anyone, but I really don't know how we can beat something like this. I didn't even think anything this big could exist outside the ocean."

Frosta gave them a grin.

"I've got a plan. The key to monsters is the bigger they are, the harder they fall."

After a brief explanation, Perfuma quickly got to work.

Soon vines were sprouting out of the surrounding farmland.

Perfuma was so thankful that her powers caused less strain on her than others: unlike the water or wind, plants actually listened and could be told what to do rather than micromanaged.

"My apologies to any harvest plans that will need to be altered, but all these vines are requiring a lot of nutrients. Plumeria will of course, provide aid to remedy that!"

"I'll forward that to Glimmer when she gets here," Frosta replied cheekily.

However the good mood of the princesses was soon broken.

***

Godzilla could have spent some more time struggling with the vines...but he was impatient, and he knew what worked in these situations.

With a quick blast of atomic breath, the vines were cleared.

The princesses below were speechless, too shocked to even think about moving onto the next phase.

However, they had unintentionally succeeded in buying time.

The monster king had decided his meal would have to wait. Godzilla knew for sure now there was an enemy lurking around. Experience told him that when plants attacked, they were extensions from a larger mass.

There had to be another monster about!

He roared a challenge. Whatever had attacked him he needed to be made aware he was not prey, but an equal or even better!

No answer.

This was infuriating.

He tried tugging on the remains of the vines, but those he succeeded in pulling up were connected to nothing.

Perhaps the foe had shed them, like a lizard with their tail?

Godzilla paced around, losing his careful composure and stomping on farmland in his restlessness. All the while unaware of the panicking princesses below trying to modify their plan.

***

Frosta was having a meltdown while Spinnerella tried to calm her.

Perfuma and Mermista, meanwhile, tried to brainstorm a solution to their adversary's surprising ability.

"Ok, we just need to figure out how to modify the plan for this. Maybe a blast of water before it does that again?" Perfuma suggested.

Mermista shook her head. "That wasn't fire. It was like a blast from a Horde cannon. You can't just stop it with water. And that was so hot the water itself would evaporate."

Frosta perked up overhearing that. She took a deep breath.

"Ice stays in place...We could freeze its mouth shut, wrap it with vines, then freeze its nostrils more until the thing chokes."

The young monarch was rapidly regaining confidence. Her confident smirk creeped back onto her face.

"We just need to change the order of the plan, instead of going first, Perfuma will finish up. And we make sure to force the mouth closed"

"Like a crocodile". Mermista interjected.

Everyone looked at her briefly; mentally filed it under "probably a Sea Hawk story" and moved past it due to the urgency.

Perfuma and Spinnerella did not seem as confident as the two princesses of H2O.

But after all their experiences together, the idea of abandoning Bright Moon was unthinkable.

"And this time, we'll use Spinnerella too. With a patch of ice to make him slip," Frosta elaborated.

Mermista turned her head to the lake surrounding Bright Moon. In her mind she contemplated how much more of the terrain they'd be tearing up with this plan.

Spinnerella also glanced back at the castle

"Think I have time to get Netossa? She could help with keeping the mouth closed. "

Frosta hesitated; she wasn't sure.

Suddenly a flash of sparkles brought forth a familiar figure. Frosta lit up immediately.

"Glimmer, perfect! Can you help Spinnerella get Netossa faster?"

"What is going on? What is that thing?!"

Frosta got the immediate feeling Glimmer didn't even register her, already being prepared for a panic

"We don't know" Spinderella answered. "It came out of the Whispering Woods and just started making a beeline for the castle. Queen Angella is up in the tower, ready to blast it if gets too close... but I think she'll be focusing on a shield since it can blast energy beams "

Glimmer clutched her forehead.

"Of course it can shoot beams. You're saying my mom doesn't have a better plan?

Mermista then slid between the princesses of moon and wind.

"Uh hi, Mermista here. Thanks for noticing."

She didn't give either a chance to respond.

"Anyway, Frosta had a good plan that almost worked, just needs a bit of adjustment. But you might want to get Netossa quickly if you want to tilt the odds. That monster isn't gonna keep looking for where the vines were coming from much longer."

Glimmer did not calm down.

"But I need to know what-"

"Commander Glimmer, please!" came Frosta's interjection.

Glimmer turned to her young admirer.

Frosta was pulling out the big guns, using Glimmer's title and addressing her formally. 

"War is what you've trained your whole life for, I know. For me, all the stuff I read about war was just a hobby. Kids stuff…" Frosta looked somewhat ashamed at the realization.

But her resolve condensed immediately.

  
"Fighting monsters is what I've trained to do my whole life. It's part of the duty of a princess of the Kingdom of Snows."

Glimmer observed the actions of the intruding beast in the distance and sighed...but her smile told another story.

"I'm glad I can depend on you guys."

And with a flash, the princess of Bright Moon was gone.

***

Through all this, She-Ra flew overhead, staying out of the monster's line of sight being cautious for once at the behest of her steed. Swift Wind refused to try anything without more information.

Glimmer reappeared behind her. The Bright Moon princess was so glad she had barely used up any juice on the diplomatic mission they had just come from. 

"Whatever it is, it's been making its way to the castle since it burst out of the Whispering Woods. They distracted it with Perfuma's vines but it can burn things with some sort of ray from its mouth."

"But you seem calm, so there's a plan." She-Ra noted with hope.

Glimmer's smile was practically audible.

"We're going to knock it down tie it up, and freeze it.”

"And then what next?" Adora was honestly blanking.

"Then She-Ra and my mom do some classic, portrait-worthy monster slaying."

Adora turned back and gave a fake grin. In all honesty, while it was easy with sea monster and giant bugs...killing something with expressive eyes was going to be harder for her.

At least when Horde troopers were caught in explosions she never saw their faces...

Pushing those thoughts from her mind, she addressed her steed.

"So Swift Wind, does that intel satisfy?"

"I'm just glad we have a plan" he replied, relief clear as day.

***

Godzilla had given up on getting his foe to reveal itself.

Whatever had attacked him must have burrowed away.

So he returned to the pathway. It was soggier than a few minutes ago. He could see the body of water behind his intended meal was flooding, so he started slowing his steps.

Had his hidden foe relocated to the lake?

The walking leviathan became distracted again as he felt the ground beneath him grew colder.

It was freezing over.

Hardly an issue but concerning just for the oddity.

Then the inexplicable wind from before returned.

Godzilla fought against it but now the hurricane force-gale seemed closer this time, and he soon slipped on the icy ground, falling on his lower jaw.

The monster king lay there for a moment, feeling simultaneously both exasperated and confident.

This was really the best whatever his hidden enemy could come up with?

He started to push himself up when he saw something small standing in front of him.

A human child? Or maybe not; it was covered in heavy layers he'd only ever seen on adults of their kind.

It seemed to have companions up ahead yelling panic, likely telling it to get away.

Understandable.

Looking again at the maybe-child, he grunted in curiosity that was barely edging out his irritation.

Godzilla had never seen one close-up with hair this color.

A jet of water smashed into his face. Godzilla didn't flinch, being a creature of the sea.

But the water flowed into the crevices of his mouth like an amoebic horror, and with a flash of bright blue light from the hand of the figure in front of him, turned to ice.

SINCE WHEN COULD CHILDREN DO THAT?!!

A pink light appeared above. Unknown to Godzilla it was Glimmer, tossing a netball from Netossa.

The light relocated below, grabbing her younger peer and vanishing just as the projectile hit, further securing his jaw.

Vines rose up all around the monster king, grabbing at his tail and jaws with speed not shown before; Perfuma's powers boosted by the presence of She-Ra and her allies.

More annoyingly a wave of water was coming his way.

With several flashes of blue light...

Godzilla was tied and frozen over.

Trapped.

****

Adora smiled as she her friends cheered from her perch in the sky.

Glimmer teleported in with her mother carrying her, the former too relieved it was over to even be embarrassed.

"I believe it is our time. Do you know where to strike?" Angella asked.

She-Ra nodded. "I learned about different parts of the brains for a lot of species. For medical stuff and for...quick executions. I think I can do it. Just plunge and let the energy surge I guess."

Angella frowned, sensing Adora's unease. To think a former Horde soldier-to-be was so unhappy at the thought she would have to take a life.

She could tell without looking in her arms that even her daughter had also turned solemn.

There was no glory in the part to come.

And yet she couldn't even curse the Horde for this (unless the Horde was somehow responsible for sending this beast, a _very_ unlikely thought.). This fell within a She-Ra's normal duties.

“I will be there to help you, Adora."

The She-Ra's smile of nervousness turned into one of thanks.

Swift Wind himself was unusually quiet. Something didn't feel right.

As the four started to descend, lights started emitting from the trapped foe.

The flyers reactions were immediate.

"Glimmer, teleport me back to the tower. Now!"

"Ok, from now on I am always listening to little doubts in my head!" Swift Wind resolved.

***

Like the wind and vines before, this was not entirely new to the veteran fighter.

Under the ice, Godzilla focused his fire inward this time.

The monster's very skin flickered with energy, pulsing in tune with his heart.

Muscles spasmed.

Superheated steam from the bottom layers of ice cracked the other frozen bindings

The plants caught fire.

Netossa's bindings were the last to go, flickering before dissipating in blasts of light.

Soon Godzilla was free and rose with fury in his eyes.

He looked down and noted the glowing figures of the princesses, who suddenly wished their power of friendship didn't make them more conspicuous.

It was easy to make a connection to the freezing blast of light prior.

Godzilla gazed upon these valiant irritants… and gave a roar to make known his displeasure.

Then he broke into a run towards his target.

** _No more distractions._ **

***

Glimmer teleported in front of the beast’s eyes and gave a quick blast before shimmering away to be caught by Swift Wind.

It barely slowed the monster down.

The situation was grim. The She-Ra wore a look of panic, and the heir-apparent of Bright Moon a scowl.

Swift Wind felt it was his turn to contribute.

"You know, maybe we can just talk this out with them?"

The responses from the princesses on his back was unanimous.

"What??!"

"I mean, it’s pretty clear it could kill us all and has been holding back. And heck, all they did was growl at everyone when they could have blasted the princesses. Its probably just after the Moon Stone, y'now, because its shiny." Swift Wind felt his points were valid

"Ok, but we can't let them have it!" Gimmer protested.

"I didn't say we should" Swift Wind answered; "but with a little sword magic we can perhaps make them more reasonable!"

Despite not turning being able to look behind himself, he could feel the girls blank stares on his neck.

Swift Wind sighed. "Use the thing you did on me to give me my wings and horn… on them!"

Adora was surprised. "You're", she hesitated "okay with that?"

"I can worry about my job security as your steed later. Right now, let's focus on stopping Greedy from taking the Moonstone!"

****

Godzilla just ran heedlessly now.

He did not notice the "net-mines" laid by Netossa until it was too late.

Untangling in pre-programmed patterns, they coiled around his legs like an ill-fitting dress.

Adora smiled proudly. Her group training exercises had led to a few new tricks.

She saw in the distance Nettossa, standing on the tower with Queen Angella, ready to intercept any beam attacks.

But Godzilla's body was already primed.

With another nuclear pulse, these nets dissipated like their predecessors.

Godzilla was now close to tasting his prize. But then he crashed into something that hadn't been there a second ago.

Scowling fiercely, Angella had raised a shield around the tower.

Godzilla was baffled, but undaunted. Fine! He would slowly burrow under this new structure if he had to! He would not be bested!

As he tested for weaknesses a blast of deadly light shot from the stone.

Queen Angella had been practicing since the last attack on Bright Moon and was able to better control the shield, sending energy where it was most needed rather than across the whole structure.

Combined with how there was now no planetary storm to fight off, she had enough energy to fire a laser, grazing Godzilla's shoulder.

Godzilla roared and clutched the burnt shoulder in pain and took several steps back.

This was ...unexpected. Was the item he sought actually a living creature and defending itself?

** _Whatever._ **

The monster king grimaced. He'd had his energy drained before and shrugged it off, this prey could as well.

Swift Wind had brought Adora into the monster's blind spot behind and above it.

A bright light burst forth from She-Ra's sword. But after connecting it did not stop as with Swift Wind's transformation. It kept projecting. The process was not instantaneous like with Swift Wind, perhaps because of the creature's size.

The glowing silhouette of two horns formed on his skull, followed by a cape-like pair of wings billowing behind him.

Godzilla felt like his body was being stretched. Pain and terror filled his mind.

Then it went clearly wrong. The spines glowed brighter than before. The new horn and wings evaporated into blue flame.

A burst of blinding blue shattered the white light covering his body.

And with the light gone, Godzilla stood. Unchanged,

But **_incensed._**

He looked around for what could have caused the strange light show, ready to bring his full power to bear on them!

Wait..

His full power?

To his shock, Godzilla realized the furnace within him wasn't hungry anymore.

Did the creatures of this nest mean to feed him, or had that been a failed attack?

Either way, now that he was thinking clearly, he couldn't begrudge them for defending the thing that warmed their homes (if he correctly understood what the nuclear power plants back home were used for, and this shiny rock was like them. )

He wasn't even very angry anymore, just ...disturbed and wanting to get as far away as possible.

Feeling his body twist and distort brought back bad memories. Bright light, boiling water, his own scream somehow drowning out all other sounds...

Godzilla suppressed a shudder.

But still, just to be sure everything was fine, Godzilla raised his head to the heavens, and let loose a blast of nuclear flame to the awe of all present.

After the glow left his dorsal fins, Godzilla let out a jubilant roar.

His immediate needs satisfied; Godzilla sniffed the air. He could faintly smell an ocean. A swim sounded good right now. Turning away from the castle and its surrounding tents, the nuclear leviathan headed seaward.

****

The Rebellion members present arrived to the upper deck of the Moon Stone's tower, each by their own means.

All royalty and others present were...well, not still as statues, but rooted.

Angella had stepped forward and grasped her daughter in a hug. Glimmer barely reacted, looking like someone exhausted who had just been shaken awake.

Perfuma had descended on her knees and rattling off prayers.

Netossa held her tired girlfriend steady, with Adora assisting.

Frosta's eyes were as daggers, pointed at the retreating form of the beast.

Mermista herself had _both_ eyebrows raised.

Swift Wind finally broke the silence, offering his sage wisdom:

"Yeah, definitely could have killed us all if they wanted to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great, now I need to give Frosta larger role in the story after all she does here. More characters to juggle after this.
> 
> I decided to make Angella the one never of the Princess Alliance who succeeds at making Godzilla bleed. Because if the laser hidden in Godzilla tower can knock him on his rear, the queen of bright moon can graze his shoulder channeling the power of her Runestones when its not going crazy from the planet being hacked.
> 
> Because I want Angella to have this after S3
> 
> Pitting Godzilla against the princesses wasn’t to undersell the princesses, or GOD FORBID, with the usual thing of one character being shown as more “badass
> 
> I actually wanted to use this obligatory “heroes fight on first meeting before later teamup” to illustrate how much they’ve improved at teamwork, to show how they’ve grown and work so well together now.
> 
> I mostly wrote it with the same amount of joy as I imagine Doug Moench did when Marvel had the license to Godzilla and he had Godzilla fight both the Avengers and the Fantastic Four and a SHIELD helicarrier _all at the same time._
> 
> Sometimes you just want to see the heroes put out there best… but fail until the last minute by a curveball without anyone getting hurt.
> 
> And giant monsters allow that without getting into “mary/marty stue” unpleasantness
> 
> Sometimes you just want to see the heroes put out there best… but fail until the last minute by a curveball without anyone getting hurt.
> 
> And giant monsters allow that without getting into “mary/marty stue” unpleasantness
> 
> But what would Godzilla look like if he was successfully transformed?
> 
> Probably a cross between God Godzilla from the Ultraseven doujinshi (a fan-made manga), Worst Case Invasion of Earth. 
> 
> [](https://fan-made-kaiju.fandom.com/wiki/God_Godzilla)  

> 
>   
And the licensing friendly "please don't sue us" unnamed appearances of Marvel Godzilla after being mutated by Dr. Demonicus, a marvel villain who got his start going up against Godzilla
> 
> (Funnily enough, Demonicus then teamed up by alien that had previously fought Thor to fight another Japanese Property licensed to Marvel: The Shogun Warriors."
> 
> Still upset I couldn’t work in Mermista carrying Perfuma while surfing into this like I planned.
> 
> Man, I've been working on this on and off since June 6. Most ambitious thing I've written.
> 
> Anyway, the pieces are set in place, and hopefully after I take pass the patent bar exam and get a job to help my family, I can come back to this idea and make a full story.


	3. But What IF?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What-If Artwork: what if the swords beam had worked on Godzilla?  
I didn't have it happen because Godzilla is no one's steed. But its still a very fun concept even if I decided it not fitting for the character.
> 
>   
  


#  Commissioned artist interpretation by Tyrantisterror/William Cope; 

[author of one of my favorite books: **Tyrantis Walks Among Us! (The Atomic Time of Monsters)**. Takes place in the 1950s. A good read if you want some wholesomeness and giant monster action. Main character is an ace female scientist, who takes on as traveling companions a Hollywood starlet and an African American reporter as they tail the friendly giant monster Tyrantis on his adventures of the surface world after atomic testing causes chain reactions awaken and try to uncover the secrets of Nature and Man behind all this weirdness. Tyrantis is basically written as "what if Godzilla wasn't grumpy but almost sickeningly happy and well adjusted?" ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This artist interpretation has made me decided I guess I will have to go with the Godzilla ears interpretation since its cute and helps set him as a monster and not just a giant version of one of Etheria’s lizard people.
> 
> Its funny, Godzilla tends to not have external ears in his most heroic incarnations. More destructive ones have had ears. I guess because the heroic versions wanted to capitalize on kids love of dinosaurs, while others wanted to look more unreal and monstrous.
> 
> There are exceptions due to so many incarnations, but its something I noticed.
> 
> But since his first appearance has him against Bright Moon its fitting.


End file.
